rapfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups
AVALANCHE ARCHITECT Otnorot 416 Hip Hop Toronto's Top 6 Rappers: 1.P80 2. JD Era 3. Booggz 4. A-Game 5. 5. Young G Freezy 6. Pressa TORONTO RAP SCENe MEEK MILL WAR PAIN BABY And Introducing MR. AFFILIATED YOUNG G FREEZY TRILL CiTY CLOCKER A * A-Game (Twin Rap Group) * ABZ * Avalanche * Adam Bomb * Y (Snake NIcca) Mgk WALDO GREENZ (R.I.P) * Angerville * APZ * AK-SLIM (SAFIGXNG) * Aristo * AR$ *AV B *BeeStillAndStillSuffer *BambaClot Billi *Beestie Boi'z (Yes, even Toronto has a Mexican knockoff) *On the Low Dick in Ya' Face (Band * Bunsen is a Beast (YTV show based on rapper's drug hallucinations ) *Bunsen Burner Boiis (Reps Down) *Booggz *Barbie and Ken *Buck *Belly Button Piercing *Butt whole *Belimia *Ben the dentist *Glock Fo' Five Dick *Boogers McGee *Bricks out the Bentley *Brock University Brains *Bwoydem *BG *Batman originals wolverine *Ballistic Yute *BLAKE CARRINGTON *Blame it on the alcohol *Blessed Dynasty *Banana Clip *Blaze Loc *Bishop *BIG BRICKS (Da Celebrity Kid) *Belly *Big Lean *Big Titty Clappa *Black Cat *Being gay is ok wth me *Brickz *Bino aka Beanz (A2H) *Beanz aka Mr *Beenz aka Beanz *Blitz Equipz *Blacka Da Don *Bobby Vintage •Butterzz G * Boston Bruins Hockey Organization *Cinnabodmon289 *CBM Cripz 289 * Cha-sa *CliftonHillBloodz *CliftonHillPiru *Chandler Comi * CrossBow Loc *CocaCola Cubinz * C-Flowz *Cacao 905 (Beef Keef 416 Ent) *Caca Boy (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Califate *Candy Man * Casper Van Gun-D * Capo (also known as OVO/Reps Up Chubbs) * Ckonnexx (Rapper) * Ckavidy (Rapper) * Chewy Beatz (Rapper/Producer) * CHiiBz (Rapper) * Choppa * Chubz * Chula * Cheffie * C-Jewlz * Clipz * CRUX * Corey Fila *ClockWorksVids Toronto * CokeKeys Cartel * C4 * Certified Music Kartel (CMK) * Crooked Letter Schemez * Crunch Time * Cuzzin Charlie * Capitol P *Cant Beh Kontained (Dildo Gang) *Dj Mc_corms *CASPER (DAT NIGGGGA) *Cizzle *Cyrus (You Trippin') *C.P. *Davids Tea *David the robot from alien *Don Corleone *Don Falcone (Falcone Crime Family) *Don Maroni (Maroni Crime Family) *Don Macaroni (KD/KraftDinner Crime Family) *Don Meeno *Durante Kevin 35'z *Deez Nuts *Doodlez of Scarborough Town Centre *Dennis the Scarborough Menace *Dave *Dont lease a car *D'Sinatra *ddubs aka mc mace = D= * Money DollaSign * Da Benna * DDDi Mai * Drake aka Drizzy * Deja Bu * Dressssssy * Dan-e-o *Kapo *Dildo Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent ) * Dymz * Drew Howard * DarkzLight * Devon Tracey * Diemens (Duo) * Dotsix * Dollface Dredie (Omega Mighty) * DollfaceBarbie AKA Bijean * Dormtainment ENT - Scarborough * Don Carlo (CMK) *Daddy Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Degazity * DZE Alliance * Dopey *Dyslexic Dan 905 (SantaSquad100) *DT The Artist E Eastafro_ *Episodes of seisures are reoccurring problems * Epi Pen nipple con true or false jones the third * ESSENTIALZ * Eazyano HoK *Elly Dolorosa *Evan *Episodes of drunken stupor aka Young Ford (Rob Ford) *Eazy E *Estranged Eddie (Adolf Ent) *EastSide Eazy (Curry Movement) F *FreezySoIce *Fish Mooney (Crime boss) *Foshtob *Finger me already *Forest Gum *Frogge *Frostbight *Fill aka Fondlar *Framez *Frantic Failya (WP Ent) *Forza Motor sport 7 * Famiz * Frank Sinatra *Frankie Foot Fetish (Scarcity Ent) *Feces Fetish 416 (SantaSquad100) * Frozen (Laid Back Ent) *Force sensitive individuals are what the Jedi council needs! *Forensic files *Funny Bunny * Frankie Payne * Future Da Tutor * Fresco P * Fili-Jay-Pryde * Frankenstein * Friday Ricky Dred * Friyie (Free-Yay) G *Godzilla (1880's jap version) *Galaxar (From will ferrel movie) *Galactus (yes, dat giant marvel niga) *Galaxy *God (The Litteral God) AKA The Man Upstairs Gov *G.O.D Ent *Gramz of Locked Up lovers *Grimlock *GD with a 5th *GD Numba/Number 30 *Grimace Love *Gay Pride Genny *Gon Gotti *Ghost *G Swag *Gillatein (formerly known as "Weyt") *Gene One *George Ryan George Ryan *Golde London *GHO$T aka Caca Soldier *Ghetto Concept *Gangis Khan aka Gangeezy Da Greezy aka Camoflauge *G-Lock (A-2-H) *Geezy (F.4.T.G) *Ghettosocks *Grant Brotherz *Grant & Timberlent *Grandzzz of K sizzle Ent *Gee Wunder *Gleesh *FUCK IT H *Hoopa Poopa of (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Haviah Mighty * Hayden Stewart * Heartless G *Hewie Highness * Hush *Huey * Honey Cocaine * Hoodlum * HUWOP5K5 * Hardbody * HYPA * Herbie Blizz * HVY. I * Infamous Starks * IT * IT 1990 clown *I spit fire bro (Doomsdownview) * Illy (Doomstown Rapper) * Infu (MAPOLI) * ill Mind * Irs * Indigenous J * Jade Scott * Jae Matic *Jame$ Lux * J Dot from Laid Back * J Noble * Jazz Cartier *Jellestone *Japé aka bigjapes *Jay Stackz ($CF) *Jason Packs *J Shiltz *Jay Blizz *Jay Trife *Jewwy *JellyTooFly *JD Era *Jfameous *Junia-T *J.G *Jboi "Jay Flacko" *John River *Joeezy *Justn Cr3dibl3 *Juggernaut * Jimmy Prime (formerly known as "Jimmy Johnson") *JAC SQUAD (BEAST) *Jimmyfromeatyork *Jay brown K yvngboi21 *Keanu Richal *Kane capo (HovAkane) *KKK (Krusty krab KillAZ) * KGL * Kony 2012 (Kony 2010 as a project was a great toronto rapper!!!) * K-Slick * Kuntree * KiLLA CAiN * Kish * Kama Aka Kamikaze *KaptainKushclown * KingPrimus * Kin smug * KeeLow * Kill'Em Kazz * Klassy * Korry Deez * K-os * Kobra Kid * Kelly Ripa * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9IwCqd5Xo * Krash *Kumo Kenyatta *kwazie aka kwazieloc *K-money *Khancept *Killy L *Late Night Leno *Lah Chemist *Lethal Frequency PROD. *ELil Hamatribg *Late Night With Jimmy Fallon *Labstract *Lil Red AKA Ryd'n'Hood - Jane & Finch *Loosed Thigh GapLiso *Loonie Blue *L.O *Lola and the Purple Gang *Loud Mouth Snitch aka Loudie *Lazy Jaw *Lunatic & Kongo *Lenn Dogg *LIL 6 *Lb aka (mr fly like a drone) *Ld bandz *Lil Windex (actual rapper) *lil berete Money mant jksdbj bjkbskj * Mellow (iamkingmellow) * MC GEMINI *Mcdonalds *Martin Scorsese *Mood swing matt *Mia Martini *Mia Martina *Mister Martian *Manny Mobster *M Town Hustlas *Maybach Music Group *MMG *Masterbation is unhealthy for any male * Menace *Menace 2 Society (Scartown) *Master R * Mista Bourne * M1(Fross T,Lockz,Pillz,Special T,J Bizzle) * Marlon Palmer * Mayham *Monoply Banker 416 *Maddy Snallz * MONOLITH * Milly Manson * Milly J * Milli * Mathematik * M3GA (Toronto & Taipei based female rapper) * Money Marlo * Mista Smallz * Moula 1st * Manny Joe ''' * Mr Blake * Murder Marz * Mic Boogie * MaizyF * Motion Mr. Comfortable N *Ned "You Better pray to god" Flanders *NAV (also known as "Navraj Goraya") *NucleonicNigguh *Nacistic Ned *Nelson and Fifth *NOU PE$A *NigroFelicz * NEM-S-SIS (Rapper) * Nish Raawks * Notlam * Nocturnal * Nefarious * NIXXON Nu Money Gang *OTNOROT 416 HIP HOP *Otnorot 416 * O.Zee Grassman *Oatz *OceanDub *ONEoak *OG SQUAD 416 *OX SNAP *Oz Ozborne (STX) *od25 P *Prostitution Ringz *Rangla *Ringo 9 *Rango (yes that jonny dep guy) *Ranza *Pointz *PolloToronto *Poop Boy 416 *Peter Bones *Piddle on the fiddle *Pee *Piss *Puddles of Pain *Polononial Cyster *P. Reign (also known as "Preme") *Paybak Maybak *Peter Pill Poppar * Progress * Payback * Papa Corleone *Pee Stain of (Beef Keef Ent) * Parker * Peep Sho (Rapper) * P.J.Raps * Pocket Dwellers * POINT BLANK (Rap Group) * Pillz Loc * Pyrex * P80 * Proda G * Puffy L'z (best rapper there * ''Puffy G (TCG - T.UXEDO C.OURT G.ENERAL)' * PunisherSOUND * Pressa *P Tha Don ( Think Rich Ent ) *Princedawn Q *Quachy (yes. That mascot HOMMIE from the Vancouver 2012 Olympics ) * Quanch * Quiz / Royalty *Queefz *Queen Latifah *QQtodaZ *QQQasim AKA DOPEBOYzPRODTOINz LEADAR *Queen Elizebeth aka 300 Agency R *Raz Al Ghul *Robocop aka Murphy *Ranko fly snooka * Rackit *Rawwne *R.L. Stine aka goosebumps * Rashid St.James *Rich Kidd (Needs a haircut) *Rooney C (Wayne Rooney?) *Roney (biggest savage) * Raheem Portis *Rishaard *Rocket (Gardians of the galaxy) *Roney (Ronedog) (Jail) *Roach One *Rogue One *Robin Banks *Robert Munch *Ras Fresco *Relic *Redway *Rukus *Rubberband Roc *RK *Rajan *Ramriddlz *RAS THUG (S.L.U.G) S Soo Casa *Smoke Dawg *Sleazy T *SamWise 289 *Shaggy "420" Rogers *Scooby "Blaze it" Doo *$cooby $nax (Landmine Ent) *Safakash aka Bum Rash *Strif2Lyfe (ADD ENT) *Shrapnel Sammie *Social Barrier Recordings *ScobzNoJoke *Skitz Stain (Beef Keef 416 Ent * Smugglaz (Fich.com) * Sticky Greeny (Onyx) * Synsational ( Reality raj and Jdhee) *Sh1t Sta1Nz of SantaSquad100 *S Beezy - Rexdale *Shad *Shakari Knight *Spi *Shawn Don *Sha Hustle aka caca *ShyneBoi Bulle *ScarboroughTownCentre *ScarboroughTownCentreBoyz (STCB) *Scarborough NSS Bloods *Scarborough ABON *ScarboroughDecepticons416 *Scarborough Bluffs *Soundwave *Scarborough's Chef Lane *Sammy Sosa 51 *Susan Boyle *Smash Moth *Smack that *Smash Mouth *Smash Brovaz *Set 2 *See You Fail (Beef Keef Ent) *Shice-Dot *Sonny Lipton *Sonny (yes, that robo liar from Robocop) ^ actually it was from I robot. *So Amaziing *Southsideroy *Saukrates *Snipes *Scarcity Ent / CUF *Scartown Bloodz *Scarborough Rebels *STC Hookigans *SepTO *Smiley *Synister *Shamalama Dingdong *Santana Klips *Sam G *Skizzz *ScrapGang of Ellesmere *ShazStar *Shazaam of Scarcity Ent *S Loc *Sizzlac *Sunny Malton *S.L.U.G RECORD **STORM THE DYNASTY ** *Smirk.G Soo Casa T *Taio Cruz *Tragedy *The Weeknd *Timmy "Trap or die" Turner *Top 5 *Toots of Santasquad100 * TORONTO RICKY * Tanner Fresh *Thunderbird (VP & Ellesmere based gang) * Thug Mentality * Ty Black *Tootamus Prime *Tootahedron *Tootus son of Tootamus *Tootatron *Tootus Family Affair Rap Gang *Turd Selektion (F.A.M.E.Z Ent) * Tory Lanez * TLO * Trae Deuce * Thee Odyssey * theO * Theo 3 * Turk (TNT) * Tyke(TNT) * T-gramz * Lil Tizzy (neighborhood rapper D.P) *Toilet Tundra (Clifton Hill Bloods) * Tycoon Homage * TRi SHY of TouchMoneyMuzik * Tona * TOT * Twofeezy * Tre Capital Timewasted Productions. (Producers/Rappers) *The AP Movement V *Via Linez *V13tbklue *Vam Kemo *Vanauley Boyz * Vatoz *Vatorious (SantaSquad100) *Vantellior (SMH905) *Vasqule (OTF) *Vanterjensen JNF (South Side Land) *viJilance *Vypezz Riley *Wio-K *Whitby Wood (Losers United) *Whitby Wastemanz (LU) *WYG X *X-Dee *Xtra Deodorant *Xibit *X Axle *X Marx da sporz *X Professur (Landmine ENT) *X Calibrate (Hok/ Eazyano) * Young Tony (Toronto Rapper) *Young G Freezy * Young Gun - Alaska * YBK * Yung Gay * Yung Marz *yung tory * YH * Young Kai *X-E-Cute (X Acute)(Santasquad100) Z *'Zee (TMM)' # * 3rd eye vision 9iNE23 See Also * List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups coming soon